


From Bad To Worse

by mk10



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Beating, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk10/pseuds/mk10
Summary: The Ghostbusters encounter a new entity which leads to Erin hurting one of her best friends.





	1. Direct Call

They got another call. They were becoming a lot more frequent since Times Square. This time it was from Jennifer Lynch, the mayor's assistant.

This was new. They had never received a call from them directly. It meant one of two things: either the mayor was involved himself or somebody had died.

It was the latter.

Ms. Lynch informed them that a dock worker had killed another dock worker. The reason why the Ghostbusters were called as well as the police was because of the suspects statement.

He claimed that the victim was attacking another dock worker. The only problem is that they were the only two on shift that night. No other worker was signed in and no other witnesses were present at the time.

"So what do you think? Possession?" 

"That would be the natural conclusion, but he remembers everything. And it couldn't be anyone else - no body."

Erin answered over her shoulder towards Patty in the back seat.

"Well, if it wasn't possession then who did he see? He didn't say anything about a ghost right? Dude was real enough to look human." Patty offered.

"Maybe he's just crazy." Holtz suggested as she kept her eyes on the road through her yellow lenses.

Abby watched the dockland get closer as they almost reached their destination.

"Well we'll find out soon enough."

\--

Erin had had a pretty bad few weeks. Her mother was sick. She couldn't sleep. She had a call from her boring ex. And to top it all off, she got slimed again.

So she hoped that there was a ghost here so she could zap it into oblivion.

The building they were in was closed off so it was completely empty. They spread out.

Holtzmann wasn't far from Erin.

"Hey, Holtz. Thanks for being so cool to me this week."

This caused the engineer to turn to the scientist.

"Not that you're not always cool to me it's just...well I noticed when I got slimed you held back my hair and when my mom was sick you were there for me and... just... thanks. I... well I really appreciate it."

Holtzmann smiled and nodded at Erin.

"Ah, no sweat Gilbert. That's what engineers are for huh?"

The blonde then broke away and turned to the far end of the room.

"Oooh, musta been where he killed 'em!"

The engineer faded over to the far side as Erin smiled to herself. She really was lucky to have friends like hers. She didn't think she would have gotten through this terrible week if-

She was suddenly torn from this thought as a green light shot out from the ground.

"Oh woah!" She reached around for her gun, but the entity quickly took off. 

Erin watched the green light fly over her head as she spun around behind her. The next thing she saw was a green glowing man running towards Holtzmann, grabbing at her. 

"Holtz!" 

The scientist saw red. She took off and ran towards the engineer. She closed her eyes, throwing her full weight forward and into the fluorescent attacker. 

They both tumbled to the concrete, Erin landing on top of the other body, pinning him down. 

Instead of trying to just subdue the possessed body, she gripped his shirt with one hand and raised the other in the air. With the weight of the last few weeks catching up to her, she drove her fist down and smashed it down with a sickening crunch into the body's face. 

She knew about the time Abby had been possessed by Rowan and that Patty had quite literally slapped him out of her so she knew that what she was doing could be justified as trying to get the ghost out of this man, but what she was doing right now was for her. She was tired and angry and this is just what she needed.

She punched and punched, hearing his jaw bone crack and feeling blood trickle down her own knuckle. 

"Stay way from my friends!" 

Erin shouted. She couldn't even really see at this stage. Wasn't even sure what she was doing.

"Erin!"

She could hear an echo in the back of her head. Her name.

"Erin..."

It was getting louder and clearer.

She lowered her fist and sat back sitting fully on the body's lap between her legs. Her left hand was still tangled in the now blood stained material, but her breathing began to even out. She closed her eyes and gulped before looking up at the engineer she was protecting. 

Only the engineer wasn't standing there. 

Instead, Abby was staring down at her, out of breath. She looked sick almost. Patty was next to her with her hand in a fist held up to her mouth.

No.

Erin slowly turned back down. Her eyes lowered to her own bloody knuckle and saw little shards of yellow embedded into her skin. No. She continued down and looked in horror to who she was currently sitting on. No. Who's collar she was still grasping. No. Who she had just beaten unconscious.

Holtzmann.


	2. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Abby and Patty found them.

"I mean it's like, he's at me all the time. He won't get off my case about the car! Sure at the time it was a great idea. We prevented the fourth cataclysm and saved the world, but if I knew it would result in my uncle flippin' out I never woulda suggested it!"

Patty and Abby were cautiously walking down a long corridor. They had split from Erin and Holtzmann once they discovered how big this place was.

"Well, Patty, all going well tonight, we might be able to ask the mayor about getting a new car."

It was like it just dawned on the historian. 

"Hey, yeah! You're right!"

With that, Patty geared up and upped her intensity.

"Alright you... whatever you are! Prepare to eat proton stream!" 

Abby laughed to herself and was just about to grab her own proton pack and join in with the fun when she heard a noise in the distance, back from where they had came. It sounded like Erin shouting. 

"Hey, hey, Patty. I think they got him. Let's go back!"

"Hell yeah, Let's roll!"

The scientist and the historian hurried back to where they had left the others.

Abby was the first back into the big empty room. She had expected to see two proton streams and an apparition floating around trying to avoid being hit. 

Instead all she was met with were some faint sounds in the distance. No lights. No colour. No ghost. And for some reason that scared Abby.

Patty stopped behind her.

"What is it?"

Abby paused before answering.

"I don't..."

She started to approach what she could now make out as two people. One on top of the other. One hitting the other.

As Abby got closer she could feel Patty behind her grip her arm. 

They were now close. They still weren't entirely sure who they were dealing with so they didn't run over, but they were close enough to make out a voice.

"Er-"

The weak voice was cut off by a crack. The sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"St...sto-"

Another crack.

Abby all of a sudden saw something land at her feet. She bent down and picked it up.

It was a tiny piece of yellow glass. It had a drop of blood on it.

"Holtz..."

The historian reached over Abby's shoulder and took the glass in her own hand.

"Baby?"

That was it. They both ran over to stop whatever was attacking their friend.

The moonlight from a window up high revealed the wild blonde hair which was tinted in red and the yellow goggles which were now broken. Both so visible from the darkness and both getting more prominent the closer they got.

Abby all of a sudden stopped and held out her hand to stop the historian too.

There was no way.

"Erin?"

She heard Patty whisper from over her shoulder.

What? Why? How?

Abby couldn't even begin to process what she was seeing.

"Erin!" she suddenly snapped. It was instinct.

Part of her shouted to see if she would even respond and part of her was too frozen to move. 

"Erin..."

That seemed to do something as the now violent scientist slowly sat back on the engineers lap and let out a breath. She turned her head up.

Abby was expecting to see glowing eyes or some green slime, anything to show that Erin was possessed.

But there was nothing but confusion in the scientists eyes. As soon as Erin recognised her as Abby she looked absolutely horrified. 

Abby then watched her fellow scientist return her gaze back down to the beaten engineer, knuckles coloured in red and yellow. 

"H-Holtz?"


	3. Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming clearer.

Erin's head was fuzzy. It was fuzzy, but was beginning to become clear. As the body beneath her own became recognisable she became horrified. That same body shifted beneath her while a tiny groan was heard with the movement.

They needed Erin off of Holtzmann now.

A soft voice and a gentle touch. It was Abby.

"Erin?"

She blinked.

"Erin, I'm gonna need you to take a breath and move over here okay?"

Abby calmly instructed the scientist to get off of the engineer and sit a few feet away. She helped the process by gently taking her shoulder and guiding her up. She glanced down at the blonde as she was doing so and genuinely got a fright. She wanted nothing more then to grab her in a hug and fly away, but that would most certainly break her even more and she also wanted to make sure Erin was okay. She still didn't know if she was under some sort of influence or what the hell had happened.

As Abby was helping Erin away from Holtzmann, Patty made her way down beside her little blonde friend. She audibly gasped.

Holtzmann was a mess. There was blood pouring from her mouth, nose and down her face. The crimson had spattered onto her overalls, down her neck and even onto the concrete where her broken cheek now rested. Her yellow glasses were cracked and crooked on her nose. 

Patty watched as the engineer made an odd sound, almost like a gurgle as she tried to swallow. Probably blood. Her blonde head slowly turned to face up only to fall to the opposite side. She was out of it. 

The historian gently placed both hands on either side of her face and held her head facing up. She kept one hand on her cheek and took the engineer's hand in the other.

"Holtzy, can you hear me? It's Patty. C'mon baby."

She felt a gentle grip on her hand as the blonde tried to respond, but as soon as she did her grip loosened and she felt her head heavier against her hand. 

"Hey, baby. Baby I'm right here."

Holtzmann drifted in and out of consciousness. Never fully aware of what was happening. 

"Damn it." 

A few feet away Abby was kneeling down in front of a stone faced and dazed Erin.

"I saw him. He was there."

She wasn't looking at her. 

"Who? Who was there Erin?" 

Abby held her friends shoulders gently.

"He was attacking Holtz. I had to stop him."

"Oh God." Abby muttered to herself. She needed to snap her friend out of whatever daze she was in, but they needed to get out of here first.

"Okay, Erin. We need to bring Holtz to the hospital so I'm gonna need you to stand up. Can you do that for me?"

Tears began to form in the brunettes eyes, but she looked at Abby this time before shakily nodding.

Abby nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay good. Let's go."

She helped her friend up and looked over at Patty.

The historian took this as a sign and reached down to the small blonde, taking her in her arms and standing up beside the two scientists. 

The engineer's damaged head was lying against Patty's strong shoulders as they neared the exit. Erin, who was walking and being held by Abby caught a glimpse of Holtzmann and visibly jerked away.

"Oh my god. Did I..."

Abby switched sides and now walked between them both. As she changed position she caught Patty's eye and frowned sadly. She held Erin a little tighter and leaned her head in.

"It's alright. Don't look. She'll be okay."

As Patty listened to Abby's reassuring words she looked down at the battered engineer she was holding who was now fully unconscious and thought to herself.

"I hope so."


	4. Like Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital.

Erin wouldn't go in. She couldn't. She sat on the floor outside the hospital room Holtzmann was being treated in. Abby and Patty had been in there for about forty minutes.

The scientist sat with her head in her hands trying to go over everything. All she could do was think through the muddled mess that was her memory.

'Okay, Erin. What happened? You saw a man running for Holtz. You ran at him and tackled him. Alright, maybe you went a bit overboard, but goddamnit he was going after Holtzmann! I couldn't let her get hurt!'

She let out a sigh as she tried to reason with herself, but the stark reality was beginning to sink in.

'Only... he wasn't. There wasn't a man... He wasn't going for Holtz... He wasn't going to hurt her... Only you... You hurt her...'

She gripped her hair tight as what she had done to her friend had become as clear as crystal. 

'God, Erin. What did you do? She was... She was trying to...'

Before the scientist could finish her thought she felt a presence sit down beside her. She looked up, arms still resting on her knees. It was Abby.

"Hey." Abby warmly smiled.

Erin couldn't meet her friends eyes so she looked down. This was a mistake as it only led her gaze to her hands which were still caked in Holtzmann's blood.

Erin groaned and rested her head back against the wall.

"Abby, my head feels like somebody threw it in a washing machine."

Abby frowned. Only now was Erin able to meet her gaze as she turned and looked at the other scientist.

"There was a blue light and then I turned and saw him. I swear I saw him, Abby. A man running at Holtz, attacking her. So I ran."

At this stage Erin wasn't looking at anything in particular as she was recalling. Abby just listened, remaining silent as her friend tried to sift through the fog in her memory.

"The next thing I know I'm on the ground. On top of him... And this heat came over me. I just kept hitting... and hitting."

Abby watched as Erin clenched both her bloody fists, a fire igniting in her eyes. She reached and placed a hand on her knee.

"Then I heard your voice..."

Her eyes became misty.

"And then I saw her... and what I did..."

Abby swore she felt the moment her heart broke.

Erin couldn't stop it from happening. She was now openly crying as he reached over to hug her best friend. 

They stayed like this for a while. Abby didn't say anything. She let Erin cry. She needed to. 

Eventually she quietened and leaned back away.

"How is she?"

It took a moment, but Abby let out a breath as she recalled what the doctor had told her.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie. It's pretty bad, Erin."

Erin knew Abby wasn't going to sugarcoat this for her so she was prepared.... kind of.

"Her jaw is broken and she has a fractured eye socket. She had to get eight stitches on her head and she lost a couple back teeth."

She thought for a second.

"Oh, and she's got a pretty bad concussion so we'll need to keep a close eye on her back at the firehouse. The doctor's gonna give us pain medication for her too. Pretty strong stuff. Patty said she'll take care of-"

She cut herself off as she saw the look on Erin's face. She looked like she was going to be sick. The smaller scientist was looking at her own hands and asking herself how they could have done so much damage.

"Do you want to see her? She's unconscious now, but I'm sure-"

"I can't." 

Erin interrupted as she suddenly scrambled to get up.

"What are you-"

"I can't. I have to..."

She didn't finish her sentence. She just awkwardly backed away from Abby before walking towards the exit. She turned back once more, almost changing her mind, but she didn't.

"Erin, where are you..."

Abby stood and watched her friend leave.

"...going."

It didn't even finish as a question. She knew Erin felt beyond guilty and she also knew from past experiences that Erin wasn't great at dealing with situations head on. She was going to need time.

And time she would get because right now, all that mattered was Holtzmann.


	5. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave the hospital, but not all together.

It took a few days for Holtzmann to be released from hospital. The doctor had made sure that Abby and Patty were absolutely certain they knew how to take care of the engineer. He didn't even bother trying to explain everything to Holtzmann herself. She was fully aware at this stage, they wouldn't be releasing her otherwise, but to him she seemed a bit strange, like she chose who she was listening to.

As Patty was helping Holtzmann get her arm through the sleeve of her leather jacket the doctor handed Abby the last of the instructions about her medication.

"Thanks for everything, doc."

He smiled.

"She's lucky to have you."

Patty laughed.

"You kiddin'? We're lucky to have her."

She straightened the blonde's jacket before walking through the exit. Just as the engineer disappeared she turned back to the doctor, raising two fingers in a salute which made him laugh.

\--

The car ride was fairly quiet. Holtzmann was lying in Patty's lap. As Abby drove through the darkening evening the historian looked down at the resting engineer. They weren't sure if she was asleep or just didn't have the energy to speak. The light from the street lamps shone in intervals, each time illuminating the blonde's bruised face. 

"Man, Erin did a real number on you, huh Baby?"

Abby glanced up into the mirror and watched the silhouette of her two friends glow like a strobe light.

"What's up with Erin? Where she at?"

"I think she just needs some time. I mean, put yourself in her shoes."

Patty looks back down at the person in her lap.

"Nah, I can't man."

She really couldn't. She couldn't ever imagine hurting Holtzmann let alone the absolutely messed up circumstance that Erin found herself in.

"You're right. It is a fairly... unique situation." Abby replied.

Patty looked up at Abby in the mirror.

"She must be going through some strong emotions, huh? Well, I feel for her, man. I really feel for her."

There was a brief silence before the scientist reasoned.

"She'll come back. She just feels incredibly guilty right now. Give her time."

"Yeah. Time heals everything. Ain't that right, Holtzy?"

She asked the still resting engineer as they pulled into the firehouse. 

\--

By now they had settled back into their home away from home. Now that Holtzmann had to be monitored until she was in the clear, Abby and Patty figured they'd just keep her in the firehouse and would take turns staying with her. They didn't mind. They practically lived there anyway. 

Kevin was sitting at his desk as they initially came in. Abby first, then Patty who was holding Holtzmann's hand behind her. The receptionist spun in his chair, stood up and smiled.

"Hey boss ladies- Woaaahhhhh..."

He took one look at Holtzmann's face and sat back down. His hand that was waving now rested on his head.

"Your face is all bruised."

Kevin stated matter of factly, a little in shock.

Holtzmann let go of Patty's hand and turned to Kevin. She slowly approached him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"S' okay, Kev."

He smiled up at her and then stood. 

"I'm gonna go get you some Pringles!"

He almost ran out of the firehouse, leaving the engineer standing there with her arm still outstretched. Patty used this opportunity to help her take off her jacket by pulling on the sleeve of her outstretched arm.

The engineer smiled as much as her broken bones would allow.

"Thanks, P-Patty."

It hurt her to say certain letters.

Patty threw her leather jacket on the desk as the small engineer made her way slowly over to one of her work desks. She leaned on the wood on her elbows and let her head hang down.

Abby approached and leaned on the table beside her friend.

"How are you feeling?"

The blonde lifted her heavy head and just stared back. Her piercing blue eyes shining through her darkened, bruised skin.

Abby gritted her teeth instantly regretting opening her mouth.

"Yeah. Dumb question."


	6. Point Of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Holtzmann talk.

It was Abby's night to stay with Holtzmann. It had been three days since she had been released from the hospital. During that time, the engineer found it difficult to walk the full length of the firehouse floor without stumbling. Neither Abby or Patty would let her walk up or down the stairs without help and she most definitely wasn't allowed near the fire pole. The medication she was to take made her muddled and kind of out of it so she did her best not to take it despite Patty showing her the 'strict' instructions they were to follow. Avoiding the painkillers meant she could think more clearly at the expense of being in more pain, which in turn would often make it hard to think anyway.

There had been no sign of Erin during this time either. Abby was getting worried. She thought she'd have shown her face by now. It was past midnight so Abby made a promise to herself to ring Erin after she was sure that the engineer was aslee-

"Abby?"

The small voice startled the scientist. They were both on the couch, Abby sat while Holtzmann was lying across the cushions, head on the arm rest and knees resting on Abby's lap.

"I thought you were asleep. Was in my own world."

"Where's Erin?"

That question hit the scientist like a tonne of bricks. Abby had told Holtzmann what Erin told her. Her story about that night, but that was when they were back in the hospital and the blonde was still pumped full of drugs. The engineer had literally no idea at the time why Erin was attacking her, but after hearing her side of it all she wanted to do was talk to her herself.

"Honestly, I don't know."

Holtzmann blinked, at least the eye that she could blink.

"She was a mess back at the hospital."

The blonde looked up at Abby confused. It then suddenly dawned on the scientist that she never asked Holtzmann about that night or what she remembered. Maybe she could even shed more light on what they could be dealing with.

"Holtz, what do you remember?"

The engineer shifted a little and fidgeted with her hands.

"Hey." Abby reassured as she placed a gentle hand on her friend's stomach who in turn placed her hands on top of it.

"Go slow."

Holtzmann swallowed before trying to remember as far back as she could.

"We had split up, right? You and Patty went ahead. Me and Erin hung back, were talking about how amazing I am."

Abby smiled. Holtzmann didn't as she continued.

"I saw blood. Guess it was from the murder. I went to take a scan. Then I heard Erin scream... my name..."

Abby felt Holtzmann's grip on her hand tighten.

"I turned around and just saw her running at me. She looked... rabid, Abby. Like she was gonna..."

"Hey, it's okay." Abby comforted.

Holtzmann took a second.

"Next thing I know, she's o-on top of me..."

Abby calmly stroked her friend's hand with her index finger and watched her. The blonde's eyes were damp. She wasn't crying, but as she remembered more, Abby could feel her small hands shake in her own.

All of a sudden she blinked and shifted her gaze down to the scientist. 

"Well, and then this." She finished, gesturing with a soft laugh to her battered face.

Abby smiled sadly back. She took this time to really take in the damage done to the blonde's face. Holtzmann could see her eyes focusing on each bruise, each stitch.

"At least I'll have a c-cool scar." 

The scientist smiled genuinely this time. Humour was good. 

But there was one more thing she needed to confirm.

"Holtz, there was one hundred percent not a ghost there? For sure?"

Holtzmann shook her head, but wished she didn't as she sharply closed her eyes in pain.

"Negative."

Abby watched her friend's hand shoot up to her forehead. 

"Okay, you need a top up I think. Stay here."

"Abby, no-"

But before Holtzmann could protest, the scientist had lifted her legs and placed them back on the couch after she stood up. She made her way over to the kitchen counter and reached for the drugs. She also reached for her phone. She returned to the blonde and gave her the painkiller. It was strong. Strong enough to ease her pain so that she could sleep right there on the couch. 

Once she was sure her friend was asleep she looked at her phone and began dialling Erin's number. It rang and rang until eventually she got the answer message.

'Hello this is Dr Erin Gilbert. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can.'

Beep.

"Erin, it's Abby... Please come back. Holtz is... just... please come back."

She hung up and threw her phone on the counter before sitting on the high stool. She folded her arms on the tabletop and rested her head down defeatedly and for the first time since everything had happened she cried.


	7. Early Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby is awoken in the middle of the night.

There was a weight on her chest. An uncomfortable heaviness on top of her. She was pinned to the ground by a tight grip. She tried to push up, but was violently forced back down into the hard concrete. Angry, red eyes bore down at her from the darkness above. A piercing white grin formed on the shadowy face as a hand was raised. The hand balled into a fist before plummeting down towards her. 

Just before contact was made the weight vanished and she was able to jolt upright. 

She was awake.

She was breathing heavily as sweat dropped down her face. She spun her legs around to sit normally on the cushion and put her head in her hands trying to calm herself down.

"F-fuck me..."

Abby had fallen asleep on the counter top a few hours before, but had come around now from the noise of Holtzmann being woken up. She spun on her stool and jogged over to her friend, bending down to her and placing her palm on her shoulder. She could feel the heat radiating from her and also how damp her shirt was.

"You're burning up, Holtz. What happened?"

The engineer panted, doing her best to control her breaths.

"Bad- bad dream."

Abby immediately began to stand.

"Do you want me to get you some wat-"

A hand grabbed her arm, keeping her from standing fully.

"No, I'll be fine. Just... just give me a sec to..."

The engineer didn't finish her sentence. Instead she began to slow her breathing. Abby had lowered back down so that she was kneeling in between the blonde's legs. She slowly and delicately raised her hands up and placed them on either side of Holtzmann's face. The blonde's eyes were still closed as her breathing started to even out. After another few breaths her icy blue eyes slowly showed behind heavy lids as she looked at the scientist.

"This sucks."

With the engineer's bruised face still in her hands, Abby let out a short breath of her own before smiling sympathetically.

"I know."

She shifted her hands to rest on the blonde's shoulders.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep again?"

Holtzmann looked down at her watch.

"Nah. I'd usually be up by now a-anyway."

Abby turned her head to make out the time on the engineer's wrist.

It was four am.

"Think I'll get some air."

Holtzmann went to stand so Abby helped her up by clutching her forearm. Once she was happy that the blonde wasn't going to fall back down again she let go of her. 

"Thanks" Holtzmann quietly said before slowly and wobbly walking to the stairs. Abby walked beside her as she did so, having to intentionally slow herself down to match the engineer's pace. It was sad, she thought. Usually she'd have to jog to keep up with the blonde's excited spring step.

Once they reached the stairs to the roof, the blonde grabbed the rail.

"It's cool. I got this."

She didn't sound very sure of herself, but the scientist stopped short of the first step.

"You sure? You're not gonna come tumbling back down the second I turn around are you?"

Holtzmann smiled as she kept pulling herself up the stairs by the rail using both arms.

"Haw haw. Jack and Jill. C-Clever, Abby."

"I didn't even..."

Abby stopped talking when she heard the door to the roof open and 'Jill' disappear into the early morning sky.

Now that she was probably awake for the night she figured she'd make herself some coffee. Neither Patty or Kevin would be back for hours and Holtzmann needed some time alone.

As she waited for the kettle to boil she decided to just stroll the length of the firehouse. She found herself thinking about everything that had happened and how crazy things had been. There had been so much confusion and panic and... blood.

"Oh shoot!"

As she was walking past their jumpsuits she saw her own hung next to Patty's, Erin's was missing because she took off in it, but what had gotten her attention was Holtzmann's. 

In the haste of getting the engineer back home and keeping her comfortable, Abby had just tossed the bloody jumpsuit on the bar and had completely forgotten about it until now. 

"Man, of course she's gonna have nightmares if there are constant reminders just lyin' around the place."

She scolded herself as she bunched the crimson stained uniform into her arms and quickly turned towards the kitchen.

"She's having nightmares?"

Abby jumped as she saw a figure standing in the doorway.

"Erin."


	8. The Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin returns.

The two scientists stood in silence. Erin was now changed from her jumpsuit, which she now had draped over her arm, freshly washed. She shifted from leg to leg a few times before holding her hand up to cough quietly.

"Yes, well um... I got your message."

It turned out that when Abby had rang her she was sitting by her phone and just let it ring out. But when she listened back to the message and heard the tone of absolute worry in her friend's voice, she couldn't stay away any longer.

"Is that all it took?"

Erin could now detect a different tone in her friend's voice.

"For me to tell you that Holtz is-"

"That she's what, Abby?"

Erin took a step forward and raised her voice.

"You didn't exactly specify what-"

"She's messed up, Erin!"

This time it was Abby who stepped forward, silencing her fellow scientist.

"And not just the broken bones."

That hurt.

"She's not sleeping and when she does she has nightmares."

Erin can feel a sinking feeling in her chest as she listens to Abby vent.

"Not to mention the medication they got her on. It's- It's making her..."

As Abby was getting everything off of her chest Erin could see her hugging Holtzmann's bloody overalls closer to her chest.

"Look, I'm not trying to make you feel any more guilty than you already do. I really amn't. It's just- God, I hate seeing her like this, Erin."

She let out a tired sigh and held a hand up to her forehead.

Without another word, Erin stepped close and enveloped her friend in a hug. She buried her face against Abby's shoulder. 

They stayed like this, wordless for what felt like an age, but they both needed it. Eventually, they broke away, but still held each other's arms. 

"Where is she?"

"Getting air."

Erin thought for a moment.

"Roof?"

Abby nodded and rubbed her hands lightly up and down her friend's shoulders.

"Go. Take your time with her. You both are going through a lot right now."

Abby advised.

"She knows you didn't hurt her intentionally, you never would, but she is hurt."

Erin nodded nervously.

"Yeah."

One more squeeze of her shoulder and a smile from Abby gave her the little boost she needed to start making her way up the stairs. 

To Holtzmann.


	9. The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Holtzmann talk.

Erin was quiet. She knew she didn't want to scare the person who was on the other side of that door. She placed her palm up against the metal and slowly pushed it open.

The first thing she noticed was the incredible moonlight shining down from above. It was beautiful. 

She stepped out onto the roof and straight ahead of her was that familiar maroon silk jacket. It was a warm night. The engineer was facing the city as she leaned on the ledge with her forearms, looking out.

Erin began approaching Holtzmann, not entirely sure if she had heard her at all. With each step the scientist neared the blonde she felt her nervousness expand in her stomach. She was silently cursing Abby for convincing her to even come up here.

No. This is where she needed to be.

She eventually came to a stop right beside her friend, but not too close. It became clear that Holtzmann had heard Erin as soon as she opened the door, as she didn't even flinch when the scientist folded her arms on the ledge beside her.

Erin turned to see the blonde's profile. As the moon was behind the engineer, her face was partly hidden by the shadow it cast. She continued looking out to the city they had saved not long ago.

"Hi." Erin eventually said, breaking the silence.

"Hi."

Already, the scientist could sense the unease in the blonde's resolve so she spoke first. 

"Are you- How are- um... I..."

Erin genuinely didn't know what to say. 

She wasn't sure if it was the darkness playing tricks, but she thought she could see Holtzmann smile for a second.

"Um, Holtz? Are you- Are you smiling?"

The engineer turned to the scientist, still not fully visible.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about i-it."

That was unexpected.

"I'm sorry?"

"What's a few bruises... between friends, right?"

How was she being so nonchalant? Especially when she was clearly having difficulty even saying that?

"Holtz, I-"

"Honestly, you don't need to worry-"

"What are you talking about? You were-"

"In a few days I'll be good to go and we'll be back out-"

"Holtzmann, listen to me!"

Erin shouted, grasping the silent Holtzmann's shoulders tightly and turning her so that her face was now fully visible in the moonlight. She gasped inwardly at the sight of what she had done, but she needed to run with this burst of assertiveness or she would crumble. She could feel the smaller engineer's frame shake.

"You need to listen." 

Erin spoke firmly. She had Holtzmann's full attention.

"I hit you."

The engineer involuntarily gulped. Her attempts at brushing the whole ordeal aside had drastically backfired.

"I hit you and hit you until you were unconscious."

The blonde stayed still. 

"I broke your jaw."

Erin released her grip on one of Holtzmann's shoulders and slowly brought her hand up to the trembling engineer's face, grazing her damaged jawbone with her fingertips.

"I fractured your eye socket."

She moved her delicate touch up to her friend's temple, careful not to put pressure on the bruises.

"I gave you a c-concussion."

The brunette felt her resolve waver as her eyes became shiny.

The battered blonde watched as a tear fell and left a damp trail down Erin's cheek. Then another. And another.

"God, Holtzmann. I'm so s-sorry."

With that, Erin threw her arms around her friend and began to cry. She let her weight win out as she slowly dragged the engineer down with her. The blonde now on her knees with the scientist crying into her arms.

The engineer hugged her friend gently.

"Shhh. I'm here."

Erin looked up. Her teary eyes blinking before she let out a soft laugh.

"Great..." 

She sniffed, sitting back on her own knees and wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"I beat the shit out of you and you're the one comforting me."

It was harsh, but Holtzmann genuinely laughed.

"L-Looks like I got a raw deal, huh?"

Erin smiled again with a gentle laugh, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

The laughter died down and they both sat in silence for a few moments. The moonlight illuminated the roof.

And Holtzmann's face.

The bruises looked angry and painful. The stitches looked sharp. Her eye swelled, almost shut completely, but a ring of ice blue peaked out. 

"I saw a man, Holtz, attacking you."

The engineer looked up from the ground at the scientist.

"That's who I thought I was going after."

"I know." The blonde reassured.

"And it's ok-kay."

Erin blinked at her and the corner of her mouth twisted up.

"And as soon as I can walk for m-more than ten seconds without falling over, we'll f-figure out what happened, 'kay?"

" 'Kay." Erin replied warmly as she stood up.

"So until then..." Holtzmann began as she stayed sitting.

She held her hands up at the scientist who thought it was adorable, firstly, before reaching down and pulling the engineer up.

"...You get to play n-nurse."

She winked her good eye up at the brunette who rolled her own eyes before lightly pushing Holtzmann back towards the door and laughing.

"Yeah right."

\--

Abby had resumed making her coffee after she was satisfied that Erin wasn't going to bolt back down the stairs and take off again. She was now sitting at the counter with the engineer's clothing draped over her lap still not washed. She'd get to it. She was sipping her hot beverage. It tasted good.

She looked over at the front door as she heard keys rattling. After a moment the door was pushed open and Patty stepped through.

"Hey, Abby."

She closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Patty. You're up early."

The historian threw her keys on the counter next to the scientist.

"Couldn't sleep."

She leaned her elbows on the counter and clasped her hands together.

"How she doin'?"

Abby took a sip of her coffee.

"Another nightmare." She replied sadly.

Patty nodded knowingly. The blonde had had a nightmare the night before and it was Patty who had to comfort her. She knew how bad they were.

"But on the bright side our long lost partner has returned."

Patty leaned forward more.

"For real?"

Abby nodded.

"Yep. She's up on the roof with Holtz, talkin' it out."

The historian grinned before beginning to make herself coffee too.

"Man, it' about time. I was startin' to wonder if she'd ever come home."

She took the stool across from the scientist and sat, the warm cup enveloped in her hands. She blew on the hot liquid and took a sup, savouring the bitter taste.

"I'm glad."

Abby slid her hand across the counter top. Patty met her half way and took the scientist's in her own. They both smiled at each other. It was the first time they were able to and really mean it in days.


	10. The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin discovers Holtzmann's coping mechanism.

It was nice to all be together again. It had only been a few days, but with everything that was happening it felt like weeks. 

Patty threw her arms around both Erin and Holtzmann when they returned from the roof.

"So you two kiss and make up or what?"

Erin felt herself blush as Holtzmann smiled, pulling away from Patty and throwing her arm around Erin's shoulder.

"You shoulda seen it, Patty. She was all over me." 

The engineer grinned at the scientist, who was now rosy red.

Abby giggled. She loved seeing bashful Erin freak out. So she played along.

"Erin Gilbert, you should be ashamed! Taking advantage of poor, vulnerable Holtzy."

Patty inwardly smiled as she placed her hands on her hips and tutted.

"Not cool, Erin."

All eyes were on the brunette as she quickly shifted her gaze between the three of them, desperately trying to think of something witty to say. She suddenly became more aware of the weight of the engineer's arm on her shoulder.

"I... that didn-"

Suddenly Holtzmann removed her draped arm from Erin and stepped back.

"Oh no. Her eyes. It's happening again!"

The blonde dramatically threw her hand up to her cheek while the other pointed at the scientist.

"She's getting angry!"

The engineer then ran to feign hiding behind the tall historian. Abby watched all of this transpiring with amusement.

"Please, Patty. Protect me!"

Erin silently watched the little performance. She wasn't amused.

"Aaaand cut!"

Patty clapped her hands together and let out a hearty laugh.

"And the Oscar goes too..."

Holtzmann stepped back out from behind the historian and stood with her hands behind her back grinning at Erin.

"Man, you shoulda seen your face."

Patty added as she lightly patted the scientist on the shoulder who in turn looked over at Abby.

"It was pretty funny" Abby confirmed.

Erin threw her hands in the air before looking down at the floor.

"Erin."

She looked up and saw the engineer standing closer to her, hands still behind her back.

"You need to relax."

With that, the blonde spun around on her heel and slowly walked over to join Patty in clearing the four coffee cups they had been drinking from.

"She's right." Abby said.

Erin sighed before making her way over to the couch and letting herself fall into the cushion, her head hanging back, eyes closed. She wasn't sleeping. She was just tired from all the talking.

Holtzmann was drying the cup that Patty had handed her when she closed her eyes tightly, brow furrowed. She held her hand up to her forehead and set the cup down on the sink.

Patty stopped rinsing her own cup as she noticed her smaller friend was uncomfortable.

"Your head hurting?"

The blonde took a moment to respond.

"Yeah."

"You want me to get you your-"

"No, no it' o-okay. I just need to... distract myself."

Holtzmann threw her towel on the counter before slowly walking over to the back of the firehouse. To her workbench.

Erin had looked up from the couch and noticed that Holtzmann had left Patty to wash alone so she joined her and picked up the towel.

"It's her coping mechanism."

Erin glanced up at the historian who was smiling down at her.

"Humour. It's her way of dealin' with bad situations."

That made Erin think. For the short time her and Patty had known the engineer, she noticed that the blonde would crack jokes nearly all the time. 

Abby suddenly appeared next to them both, placing her laptop on the counter.

"Hey you guys, I'm gonna see if I can order some of those custom business cards like the one Agent Rourke gave us."

"Abby, hi."

Erin completely ignored what she had just said.

"You've known Holtzmann a lot longer than us."

Abby thought.

"About four years."

Erin flipped her towel up so that it was draped over her shoulder and folded her arms.

"Has she always been..."

She couldn't quite think of the word. It was this moment when the three of them turned to look over at their friend. Holtzmann was at her work bench. She was working a lot slower than usual and she sure wasn't dancing.

Erin turned back to Abby, but Patty continued to watch the blonde work. She noticed that the small engineer looked in pain. Her brow was tense and her tools shook in her clenched hands.

The historian wordlessly left the conversation and made her way over to her friend.

"Has she always been so... I don't know, merry?"

"Erin, I have no idea what you're-"

The brunette shifted her weight to her opposite leg before interrupting.

"Look, Patty said that joking around is Holtz's way of dealing with bad situations."

"What do ya want me to say, Erin? She's got a sense of humour."

"Abby, you know what I mean."

"Erin..." 

Abby sighed. 

"Holtzmann is a unique individual."

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"Remember when I was talking about how we only comprehend about four percent of the universe? Well, that's her."

The brunette smiled. "Nice comparison."

Abby closed her laptop and turned fully to her friend.

"She does her own thing, Erin. I don't ask. I only listen if she wants to tell."

"And has she ever?"

Abby looked over in the direction of the engineer's bench.

"Only once."

Erin wasn't going to ask Abby what was said no matter how curious she was. She respected them both too much. Nonetheless, that didn't make the curiosity go away.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her arm and a warm smile.

"It's just how she is."

Erin smiled back.

"Wouldn't change it."

\--

The day was spent mostly with Holtzmann attempting to get back into the swing of things at her work bench. Abby had gone grocery shopping. She took Kevin with her and they returned fully stocked with Pringles. Kevin was going all out. Patty was making a start at setting up the Ghostbusters website so the gang wouldn't have to rely on Ghost News for all the sighting reports. Erin spent the day writing. She kept a diary and had a lot to record about the past few days on paper. 

So by evening time they were all back at the firehouse. 

Erin had checked up on Holtzmann to make sure she wasn't in too much pain and wasn't over working herself. She returned to Abby and Patty and joined them in sitting around the table.

"How is she?" Abby asked.

"Okay. I just gave her her meds."

Patty's eyes shot up from her laptop.

"Huh? But I already gave her her meds."

"What?" Abby asked sharply.

"Yeah, when you went to the store she said she was hurtin'. Hell she asked me for 'em."

Patty explained. 

Both Abby and Patty turned to Erin.

"W-Well she looked like she was kind of out of it. So..."

"Of course baby looked out of it, I just gave her heavy painkillers!"

"I-I thought it was from the pain! I'm sorry!"

Erin panicked as they all turned towards the drugged engineer.

Abby stood first and rolled up her sleeves.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting."


	11. Times a Thousand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann being Holtzmann, but more.

Abby was the first to reach Holtzmann at her work bench. The engineer was holding one of her blowtorches in both hands. She was leaning on it as she gripped the blue metal. Her head hung down, hidden from view.

"Holtz?" Abby spoke gently as if she was approaching a venomous snake.

"Holtzy?" She repeated.

The blonde slowly dragged her head up and peered at the scientist through yellow goggles. 

"Aaaabby." She slurred.

"This is bad." Patty muttered from behind her.

Erin agreed. "We need to get the-"

"Yeah." Abby concluded.

"Holtz. Can I have that please?"

She held out her hand and gestured at the blowtorch.

The blonde blinked heavily.

"Have that?"

"The blowtorch. You know, the one your holding. That one there."

Holtzmann furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Blowtorch?"

Her gaze lowered to her hands.

"Ohhh. This old thing? Ummm..."

The engineer's body swayed as she thought. But before she came to a decision, Erin stepped forward in front of Abby.

"Holtz, hand it over."

The blonde's head rose at the serious and assertive tone in the scientist's voice. She didn't say anything. Just slid the blowtorch over to them. Erin grabbed it right away and handed it to Patty who put it up on a high shelf out of the blonde's reach. 

Holtzmann placed her palms on the table and leaned forward causing her torso to sink into the tabletop.

"Didn't know you... had it in you, G-Gilbert."

The brunette shot a glance back to Abby and Patty before beginning to approach the blonde.

"Okay, Holtz. Come on. Let's move away from the dangerous-"

The engineer could feel them looming so she shot up and scrambled away, but her leg got tangled in the stool sending her stumbling back into a shelf. Her back slammed against the steel.

Abby and Erin were in front of her now, but she held out her palms like she was practicing kung fu.

"S-Stay baaack. I know karate-"

"Okay, Holtzy. Let's go."

Patty appeared from the opposite side, scooping the small engineer in her arms and throwing her over her shoulder. The blonde wanted to resist, but her head was all over the place.

"You're no fuuuun." She proclaimed from up on the historian's shoulder.

Erin and Abby smiled at each other. This was just too much.

As Patty reached the armchair she threw her friend down and pointed a finger sternly at her.

"You stay here and don't move. I'll try find us a deck of cards or somethin' til the meds wear off."

She turned around to begin her search only for the engineer to bolt from the chair. She didn't get far as Patty grabbed her and pushed her back down, this time pinning her wrists to the arms of the chair and leaning down to face her.

"Holtzy, if you don't calm down I'll tie you to this chair."

The blonde slowly smiled.

"Promise?"

Patty should have expected that response.

"Damn!"

She released her grip and turned to the two scientists.

"Man, I'm out! She regular Holtzy times a thousand."

The historian went to sit at the counter folding her arms. She shook her head and after a moment she laughed.

"Damn, you out of it girl."

Erin glanced over at Patty and then to Abby who both looked pretty tired. Abby would usually be the one bringing the comfort in times of need, but Erin suspected that she just hadn't the energy right now.

The scientist looked up at the clock.

"You guys, why don't you head home? It's almost eight and I can tell you're both tired."

Patty looked over at Abby.

"I mean, God knows it's my turn." Erin continued as she smiled.

"But what about our drugged up mad scientist over here?"

Patty asked as she gestured over to the couch and to Holtzmann who was now upside down on the chair.

"You guys, I don't mean to alarm you, but I think you're all on the ceiling."

Erin ignored the engineer.

"I'll look after her. I owe her that much. I owe you guys that much."

Abby smiled thankfully.

"You sure?"

Erin nodded.

"Go home. Sleep."

She lightly pushed Abby over towards Patty.

"Alright, Erin. Catch up with you tomorrow. Be good."

The historian then looked down at her little friend.

"Bye, Baby."

Holtzmann repeated her words back to her which warmed her heart.

As they were nearing the door Abby took one last glance at the engineer who had her eyes closed behind her yellow goggles, but was playfully kicking her feet above her head.

"Call if you need anything."

Erin waved at them both as they closed the door behind them.

"Alright, Holtz. Looks like it's just you and me."


	12. Blood Isn't everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin looks after Holtzmann.

Erin was at a loss. On the one hand she kind of wanted some time alone with Holtzmann so that the engineer would get back to the level of comfort with her before everything that happened, but on the other hand she didn't anticipate that she would be out of her mind on drugs.

"Okay, Holtz. Let's get you right side up."

The scientist was now holding both of the blonde's hands trying to turn her upright, but the smaller woman had spun too hard and ended up on spinning completely off the chair landing face down on the floor.

Erin's hand shot up to her mouth as she watched her friend fall. She faintly smiled behind her own palm against her face.

Holtzmann flipped around onto her back and glared up at the brunette.

"Little help?"

Erin bent down and gripped the engineer's hands again, this time pulling her up to her feet. She pulled a little too hard though as the blonde stumbled forward and into Erin's embrace.

The scientist gripped her by the upper arms and steadied her. She watched Holtzmann as her eyes focused behind the yellow glass up into Erin's own.

There was a short silence.

"Hi." 

"Hi yourself." Erin answered.

The scientist was still not used to the bruises she herself had inflicted on the younger engineer, but she was happy that the blonde was comfortable being this close to her.

"Come on. I'll get you some water."

Erin helped Holtzmann sit up on the stool at the counter and fetched her a glass of water. When she turned back from the sink with the glass filled she saw the blonde resting her good cheek on the counter and with one of her fingers drawing on the marble surface.

The brunette set the glass beside Holtzmann and watched her tracing a shape from her imagination.

"Whatcha drawing?" she playfully asked.

"My mom."

That was not the answer Erin had expected. Not at all.

"Your mom?"

The engineer kept drawing.

"Mhmm. Or at least... what I picture she looked like."

Wow. Erin may have gotten her wish to learn more about the mysterious scientist. At this stage she didn't care that it was because of the drugs, she was going to roll with it. She sat down.

"You, um. You didn't know her?"

Holtzmann rose her head and carefully lifted her goggles up with one hand, making eye contact with Erin. With the other hand she grabbed the glass and took a slow sip, still looking at the scientist. 

Eventually she shook her head, setting the glass back down.

Erin could see that the engineer was a tiny bit more focused, at least her eyes were anyway. Although, the blue seemed dulled, like the blonde was sad.

"I'm sorry, Holtz."

The engineer looked down at her glass, her hand still holding it delicately.

"Rebecca is my mom. She just didn't have me."

"You mean Dr. Gorin." Erin confirmed.

Holtzmann looked back up at her and nodded. 

"She taught me everything I know about experimental particle physics..."

The engineer trailed off into a solemn smile. Erin figured that this was Holtzmann's way of saying that she really loved Dr. Gorin.

But she wanted to find out more so she was sure going to try.

"You, um, you mentioned back at the restaurant that you had... siblings?"

This brought the engineer out of her thoughts and back focused on Erin. The scientist could see her eyes narrow slightly.

"Not by blood." The engineer stated flatly.

"Oh. So your mom-"

"Died having me. Dad left. Grew up in foster care til Rebecca showed up. That's my life, Erin."

The brunette was shocked. That was not what she was going to suggest and she sure didn't expect the engineer to say that much all at once. The blonde was almost devoid of emotion for the entirety of the conversation. It was like as if she was recalling somebody else's past.

"God, Holtz, I'm so sorry."

The engineer didn't say anything.

"Now my Ghost Girl story doesn't seem as bad..."

Holtzmann smiled and chuckled.

Erin patted the table with a palm and leaned forward.

"Well, blood isn't everything right? You have Rebecca and me and Patty and Abby... and Kevin. We're your family. Got it?"

Erin was standing now and grinning at the engineer, inwardly beaming that she had shared this much with her.

"Got it." Holtzmann smiled back.

Erin manoeuvred around the counter with an overwhelming urge to hug her friend. 

The blonde stood, simply reacting to being approached only to see Erin trip over a stray stool and sail towards her. The scientist crashed into the engineer with enough force to push her backwards and down onto the floor. They both landed with a thud, Erin on top of the smaller woman, not unlike a few days before.

Erin sat up a bit so that she straddled Holtzmann, still a bit dazed.

The blonde had the wind knocked out of her. Her eyes tried to focus on the body on top of her. As soon as she was able to make out the position they were both in she stiffened.

"Sorry, Holtz. Stupid stool-"

The scientist stopped cursing the obstruction when she noticed how still the engineer had gone. Her breathing was heavy and sweat appeared over her darkened skin. Her brows furrowed as she looked straight up into Erin's eyes. 

"P-lease. Don't..." Holtzmann whispered with her eyes now closed and both hands raised defensively as if she was anticipating contact.

Erin realised what had happened to her friend. It was probably a mixture of the drugs as well as the familiarity of the position that they now found themselves in.

"Oh, Holtzy. I'm not going to hurt you. It's me."

After reiterating that she had no ill intentions, Erin lifted herself off of Holtzmann so she was now only kneeling bent over her instead of leaning her full weight on the small engineer.

The blonde still had her eyes closed and was still breathing ragged breaths.

"E-Erin?"

"Yes, it's me, Holtzy. It's okay."

Erin was doing her best to sound as reassuring as possible.

Holtzmann put her hands up and rested her palms on her face to cover her eyes as she tried to even her breathing. She was starting to remember where she was.

"I'm- I'm sorry..."

Erin's heart broke.

"Don't you ever be sorry for any of this, Holtz."

All of a sudden the engineer leaned up and clutched the scientist close. 

"You're okay. You hear me? I'm right here."

Erin reassured into Holtzmann's neck. The engineer began to relax in the scientist's arms.

"Okay." 

And they stayed like that until morning.


	13. Good As New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to piece together.

By the time morning came around Erin and Holtzmann had been up for hours.

Abby and Patty arrived in with coffee and muffins - a tradition which Erin had started and had caught on quick.

Erin was sitting on a stool next to the counter while Holtzmann was sitting up on the counter itself. In the blonde's hands was the bent frame of her cracked glasses she had been wearing the night that everything went down. 

She looked up happily at Abby who had just set down the coffee beside the little engineer.

"I thought they were gone! But Erin held onto them. My favourite pair!"

Abby smiled in response and shot Erin an approving look.

"Morning to you too, Holtz."

"Sorry, sorry. Just- look!"

The engineer held the frames right up to the scientist's face and made a small squeal which the other three thought was adorable. It was times like this where the age difference between them all really showed.

Erin placed her hand on the engineer's leg.

"We washed them and did our best to straighten them out." 

The brunette explained proudly.

"It's only missing one piece of glass from the edge, but I think they'll be okay until I can-"

"Oh, Holtzy!" 

Patty exclaimed before dashing over to her overall. She returned a few moments later with a tiny yellow shard, the one she and Abby had picked up that night.

"Here ya go-oh hold on."

She was about the hand it over when she noticed there was still blood dried into the edge. She brought it over to the tap and rinsed the crimson away.

"Present!"

The historian smiled as she gave the missing piece to Holtzmann.

The blonde instantly placed it in the gap in the tinted glass and glued it to stay secure. She then sat the frames on her nose and hooked them around both ears.

"Good as new!"

She beamed as her friend's laughed and passed out the coffee.

"Thanks guys. You're the best."

Abby and Patty joined them in sitting at the counter. Because they had sat around the table and Holtzmann was sitting on it, she swung her legs up and around so that was now sitting cross-legged on the counter top and so that she was able to face and see everyone. 

"So, you two have a good night?" Patty asked as she passed out the muffins.

Erin nodded. "Yes, um. Nothing eventful to report. No incidents or memorable..." she coughed "...occurrences whatsoever.... Yeah."

There was a silence.

"Okay well that was a blatant lie." Patty said deadpan.

"Erin, you have like zero chill." Holtzmann turned to the scientist.

Abby sipped her coffee.

"So what happened? You have to tell us now."

"Yeah, come on. Fess up."

"I maaaay have had a minor...flashbaaaack slash panic attaaack."

Holtzmann said it as nonchalant as she could.

"What?" Abby asked.

"You mean like one of your nightmares?" Patty added.

"Not really..." the engineer answered.

"Then what was different?"

"I may have been kind of... awake this time..." 

"Seriously? But how did- What were you- Did it just hit you?" Patty was a little flustered. 

"I tripped and landed on top of Holtzy."

Abby nodded sympathetically.

"Must have triggered the flashback."

Erin nodded back. "It was scary."

Patty crumpled up her muffin wrapper and threw it at the engineer.

"Hear that, Baby? You're scarin' the hell outta us."

The blonde smiled and leaned back on her palms.

"Yeah, just like that dockworker who got himself locked up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. He said he saw his friend being attacked theeeen proceeded to attack his friend himself, right?"

"Yeah..."

"The night we were there. Exact same thing. Erin saw someone attack me then, well...this!" 

She pointed at her own bruised face.

Erin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you guys. There are too many similarities. I mean, he was so real."

"Okay, so what are we dealing with? A ghost who likes possessing people a bit too much?" Patty asked.

Abby shook her head.

"No, I don't buy that. If it was possession there would have to be a host."

"I didn't see anybody else." Holtzmann confirmed.

Abby leaned forward. "Maybe after you saw the green light like you said, maybe it made you see something that simply wasn't there."

"So, the ghost plays tricks with your mind?"

Holtzmann tilted her head back.

"You can say that again."

"Well, okay so how do we deal with a ghost that powerful?"

There was a silence.

"We gotta go back to the source."

Everyone looked at the engineer.

"We gotta go back."


	14. Through Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become a little clearer.

So here they were. Back at the warehouse again. It took quite a bit of convincing from the engineer, but eventually they were all in relative agreement. 

The hearse was parked near the steel shutters. Holtzmann pulled out the rack from the back doors. The proton packs came sliding out. As the team geared up Erin placed a firm hand on the blonde.

"Holtz."

The engineer wordlessly turned her head.

"Don't come."

"Erin-"

"I don't want to hurt you again. What if I-"

"Erin. Listen."

Holtzmann said slowly.

"You won't hurt me. It caught us off guard, but we know what we're dealing with now."

The scientist was thinking, but the engineer continued.

"I'm not gonna let anyone else die because of this, Erin. I'm not gonna let it beat me."

It took a moment.

"Okay, bad choice of words..."

It took another moment, but Erin eventually nodded in unsure agreement.

"I swear, if you do get hurt again-"

"You'll what? Beat me up?"

Holtzmann smiled cheekily causing Erin to forget what she was initially going to threaten her with. 

"Hey, you guys ready?"

Patty asked suddenly. Erin had momentarily forgotten what they were about to do. That they were about to put themselves in a great deal of danger.

Abby fastened the front strap of her proton pack and looked at her friends.

"Okay, we all know the drill. As soon as you see anything or anyone even remotely not alive, you yell out and wait for the rest to confirm. Everyone got it?"

"Got it." Patty repeated back.

Erin nodded vigorously.

"Roger." Holtzmann confirmed.

With that, they entered the familiar space, just as they had left it. This time the four of them stayed in the large room, not letting either of them out of each other's sight. They fanned out, but not too far.

Erin slowly scanned the dark space as she crept forward. Her eyes drifted down to the ground, down to the exact place, that exact moment she wishes she didn't have to relive every night. The crimson always a reminder. Immediately she looked back up at Holtzmann who was only about ten feet away, but she needed to see her, to see that she was okay. She was doing her best to forget that the the blood she was now standing on belonged to the engineer.

"You guys, I see somethin'!"

Patty called out causing the others to turn to her.

"There!" 

The historian pointed up at a beam high up at the ceiling.

"It went up there."

There was nothing.

"Uh, Patty I think you might be-" Erin started, but was interrupted by Abby.

"There it is!"

A green glow swept down from the rafters and spun through the room.

"Everybody seeing this?"

Abby called out to which the rest confirmed.

The light from the entity was too bright for Holtzmann's eyes so she reached for her cracked glasses. As soon as she placed the yellow glass in front of her eyes, things changed.

"Huh?"

She could see her friends firing their proton packs at nothing.

"Guys, I don't see-"

"Where'd it go?" 

Patty exclaimed again.

The renewed silence allowed the gears in the engineer's head to turn. 

"Erin."

Holtzmann called to the scientist, who in turn, spun to face the blonde.

"I need you to come here please."

Erin didn't hesitate even as she heard Abby and Patty yell that the light had returned. She ran to the engineer.

"Are you okay?"

Holtzmann reached into her back pocket and took out her pair of yellow goggles. She had dozens and always brought numerous spares with her.

"Look over there. What do you see?"

Erin turned back to see the other scientist and the historian trying desperately to connect their beams with the ever evading green entity.

"I see our two friends embarrassing themselves. Come on-"

Holtzmann stopped her by placing the goggles over Erin's eyes.

"Try again."

Erin looked back and was surprised at what she saw. Nothing. Or really her two friends firing at nothing.

"Woah." Erin whispered loudly.

She lifted up the goggles to see the green light, then lowered them back over her eyes only for it to disappear again.

She turned back around to Holtzmann and smiled.

"If I know you as well as I think I do..."

Without another word Holtzmann reached back behind her and pulled out two more pairs of her yellow tinted goggles and returned the smile.

"You know me too well."


	15. Any Time Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to end the fun.

The engineer and the scientist honed in on Abby first, who was blasting away at the shifting blue light and who was also teasing them. 

Holtzmann yelled out at her friend.

"Abby! Catch!"

She tossed the yellow goggles at her, but Abby didn't react to her at all. The goggles simply bounced off of the scientist's shoulder and onto the ground.

The blonde sighed and picked them back up.

"Well, that was great..."

Erin instead just ran up behind Abby and quickly placed the goggles over her head and in front of her eyes like Holtzmann had done to her.

All of a sudden Abby stopped firing and looked around her.

"Hey, Abby. It's us."

Erin waved at her.

"What's going on?"

Holtzmann stepped forward and pointed at the yellow goggles over the scientist's eyes.

"Now you're seeing what you're supposed to."

After repeating what Erin had done by lifting up the glasses to see the blue light again she returned them onto her nose.

"Woah, okay."

"We just gotta get Patty. Come on."

With that, the three of them made their way over to the historian who was violently swinging her proton pack around and blasting erratically.

"Get over here, Ghost!"

Holtzmann held out her arm to stop the two scientists in their tracks.

"If this was a video game, this would be the final boss. We gotta be careful."

Abby agreed. "Yeah, at the rate she's blasting any of us could be hit by one of those beams."

Erin watched the historian.

"We should fan out. Cover more ground."

"Sounds good." Abby nodded.

"Roger. I'll sneak up behind like a ninja."

Holtzmann was already moving when the two scientists went to protest, but once they saw her they began to move towards the historian too. 

"Damn, you a feisty little dude ain't you?"

Patty was even more rigid in her movements now as her proton blasts were getting harder to avoid. Holtzmann managed to dodge them due to her small frame. She eventually was able to get behind the tall historian and she waved over to Abby and Erin who were now close enough to Patty without any immediate danger of getting hit. Erin held out her hand which was holding the last pair of yellow goggles and glanced over at Abby before nodding.

Without another word, Holtzmann jumped up as high as she could onto Patty's back. This distracted the historian so that the two scientists could approach without fear of being hit. However, she had turned her attention to what she now thought was an enemy on her back so she focused her entire strength on getting rid of that threat.

"Oh, now you want a piece of Patty? Get the hell off of me, you lame ass ghost!"

The engineer was having a hard time not being thrown off of Patty, but she needed to keep her distracted.

"Uh, guys? Any time now would be great!"

She called over to Erin and Abby. They were running over as fast as they could, Erin holding the goggles at the ready. They reached the tall historian and Abby, seeing how much of a hard time Holtzmann was having keeping her under control, instinctively just grabbed at Patty's arm. Erin kept making false starts at putting the goggles on her friend as she was struggling so much. So she tossed the glasses up to the engineer who quickly and quietly placed them on Patty's face. This movement caused the historian to swing around and fall backwards, dragging Abby down as well. They landed with a thud and as they landed Erin heard a pained yelp.

Abby was lying on top of Patty, so Erin grabbed her hand and dragged her up. This revealed Patty now who looked confused as hell. Underneath her the two scientists could see the engineer. 

She gasped through gritted teeth.

"P-Patty, as much as I enjoy your company... your proton p-pack is jammed into my stomach..."

"Huh? What the hell?"

Patty tried to look behind her, but Erin and Abby pulled her up in one smooth motion. Holtzmann let out a long breath as the weight of previously two of her friends and heavy machinery was lifted from her. The others didn't touch her yet.

"Holtz, are you okay?"

The engineer squeezed her eyes shut tight behind her cracked glasses before opening them, but before making a move to stand her eyes focused behind her friend's heads as she pulled out one of her handguns and aimed just between Abby and Patty. She fired and next all they could see was blue dust falling down on top of them, the remnants of the entity that had caused all of the madness over the past week.

Holtzmann let out a sigh.

"Now I am."

She held out her arms and was pulled up. As she became fully upright she grimaced as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. She figured she might have damaged a rib from being crushed under the weight of Abby and Patty.

Patty slowly took off the goggles and inspected them.

"Well, I guess now we know what the world looks like through your eyes, eh Holtzy?"

"Not quite, Patty."

The engineer smiled and winked over at Erin.

Abby took off her glasses also. She reached down and took a few grains of the blue dust and placed them in a vile.

"Alright ladies, I suggest we let the mayor know that the haunted dock has been taken care of and then we go celebrate, whattya say?"

"Let's do it!" Patty agreed.

They headed for the exit. Holtzmann threw an arm over Erin's shoulder and they walked out together. 

Erin didn't take off Holtzmann's glasses.


	16. I Could Take You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can now joke about everything that happened, kind of.

They decided to spend the evening at the usual place that they went to at the end of every successful bust. The staff had reserved their table and even advertised it as 'The Ghostbusters Table.'

"Well, ladies, I gotta say that was the strangest ghost we've come across yet." 

Abby passed out the drinks.

"Yeah, you can say that again. Makin' you see shit that ain't there then just flip out at everyone."

Patty took a big sip of her drink. 

Erin gripped her glass and slid it towards her.

"But why Holtz's glasses? Why not yours Abby?"

"No idea. Maybe it's the tint or something?"

The engineer wasn't wearing her glasses now as she drank from her glass and winked over at Abby. She set her drink down and let out a satisfied breath.

"Maybe I'm just so awesome that I can see ghosts, huh? Ever think of that?"

Patty laughed heartily.

"Sure! Only it took you getting knocked around by your best friend for us to figure that out!"

There was an unspoken agreement that enough time had passed for the situation to be joked about and if Holtzmann or Erin was uncomfortable all they had to do was say so.

"Oh yeah, I forgot... Maybe it was the concussion..."

The blonde glanced up at Erin mockingly. 

"Oh, be quiet you!" Erin replied gently before feeling adventurous.

"Or I'll give you another one!" She unexpectedly finished and playfully held out her fist.

Then all that was heard was her own laughter turning slower and more awkward before fading away.

Holtzmann stared at Erin with her mouth open. She wasn't scared or offended. She just hadn't expected the scientist to say that at all.

"Erin Gilbert..." she dramatically stated.

"Did you just... make a joke?"

Abby lightly slapped the table with her palm.

"Stop the press." She laughed.

"We got a badass over here!" Patty playfully mocked.

Holtzmann leaned forward on her elbows towards Erin.

"Think you could take me, huh?"

She spoke lowly. Erin thought it was funny as the engineer asked while she was still so battered looking. 

"Well I think I already proved that I can, Holtz." Erin teased and lifted her hand towards the blonde's bruised face.

The engineer lightly, but quickly stopped the brunette's hand from reaching her target by gripping her wrist.

Abby and Patty reacted dramatically.

"Oh shit, girl!" Patty threw her arm around Abby as they watched.

"Okay, but take away the element of surprise and your general... well craziness at the time and I could totally take you, Gilbert. I'm scrappy, I'll have you know."

Erin narrowed her eyes as Holtzmann still held her wrist. They just looked at each other for a moment.

"Alright, this round's on me."

It was Patty's turn as she stood up and headed for the bar.

Abby watched the engineer slowly let go of the scientist and wink at her.

"Well I personally think it would be pretty even."

Holtzmann pointed at Abby approvingly as if to say 'See?'

Erin sat back in her chair and smiled. She hanged her head behind her and happily sighed.

"I'm just glad it's all over."

Patty returned and the Ghostbusters continued to drink and laugh until the bar closed.

\--

Holtzmann decided to head back to the firehouse that night. She felt safe in the company of her machines. She kicked open the door and stumbled in the dark towards the table, tossing her keys beside the phone. 

Just as she was going to turn back to close the door she heard it slam and felt a presence push her backwards. Both of them fell down onto the couch underneath them. The body landing on top of the engineer. She was beginning to see a pattern. This time the person on top of her grabbed her wrists and held her there. Neither moved.

A few moments passed before either of them spoke.

"Erin?" She breathed shallowly.

"And you said I couldn't take you."

"Doesn't count." The blonde replied smartly.

"And why not?" Erin sounded scandalised.

"Element of surprise."

"Oh, come on. Are you really surprised?" 

Holtzmann felt the grip on her wrists tighten and the weight on top of her get slightly more heavy. She shifted a little underneath.

"I actually am surprised at how freakishly strong you are."

She genuinely couldn't move.

Erin suddenly thought that this could bring on another flashback.

"It doesn't bother you?"

The engineer shook her head slowly.

"Not any more."

Holtzmann smiled.

"And besides, you seem to be quite fond of this position, Ms Gilbert. Third time's a charm, right?"

Erin suddenly felt her cheeks heat up, but it was good. Holtzmann just smiled back up at her. The scientist lowered down ever so slowly so that her face was now inches from the engineer's. She whispered.

"Right."

Then they kissed.

\--

The End


End file.
